


Lethal force

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Chases, Gen, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: Every word his Dominator spelled weighted on Daichi and Terushima’s shoulders.- Crime Coefficient is 329. Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.





	Lethal force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146144) by [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof). 



> My fill for Bonus Round 1 (Time and Place) prompt :  
> TIME: When lethal force has been permitted  
> PLACE: Somewhere out of the way

46.  
  
\- Terushima-san, I won’t repeat myself. Step away. Now.  
  
\- Come on Enno-chan you can’t do that !  
  
He tried the sweet words. But Ennoshita’s Dominator was still aiming at him, or rather at the Enforcer exhausted by their little race across the city, pitifully laying behind him. Back in his mind, Yuuji couldn’t believe that his college was so cold hearted. This was so out of him to act deadly serious. Or was he merely lucky enough not to be on the wrong side ?  
  
\- You shouldn’t let your feelings affect your work, he warned.  
  
\- What are you talking about ? Yuuji yelled back.  
  
He knew it, from the straight and accusing look Ennoshita was giving him. In the end he was right, Yuuji’s acts were only driven by a desperate need to help his mate, whatever his crime coefficient was.  
  
  
  
38.  
  
\- It’s enough Yuuji. This is the path I chose. I’m tired of runing.  
  
Daichi uttered these words with bottomless bitterness. His investigation might end here and now but at least Yuuji didn’t get involved, Chikara won’t do the dirty work and Koushi was out of danger. Someone else would carry his will, he had an absolute faith in upcoming changes.  
  
Yuuji may be too overwhelmed by the situation to notice it but Daichi, even in the shadow of his companion he could see Chikara shivering. He undoubtedly had a strong sense of justice but used to feel much more insecure during field missions. Ennoshita was trying to keep his composure, just as Daichi taught him. It wasn’t perfect yet but Daichi was infinitely proud of the Inspector his rookie became.  
  
  
  
52.  
  
He couldn’t think of any smart plan. Fuck ! What was even the point of being Inspector if he wasn’t able to protect those he loved.  
  
\- Hey, let me talk a bit.  
  
Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. There should be some way to turn him around. After all Daichi and him were partners long before Yuuji joined first division. There’s no place for plan anymore, anything that could buy time would be fine.  
  
\- When was the last time you checked your Dominator ?  
  
Distract him Yuuji.

  
  
55.  
  
\- Babe-chan’s crime coefficient should have dropped by now no ?  
  
Spill all your heart’s goodwill at him.

  
  
59.  
  
\- Babe-chan is not that type of person ! Damn it Ennoshita Chikara you know him more than I do !  
  
Solution will come.

  
  
67.  
  
\- Calm your mind !  
  
Right ?

  
  
79.  
\- I beg you Chikara.  
  
It always did.

  
  
90.  
  
\- Please. Babe-chan he—  
  
\- Cut it out with Babe-chan here, Babe-chan there !?  
  
Mentally exhausted. They were all tired playing against each other. At the last moment Ennoshita’s uprightness didn’t wave. Every word his Dominator spelled weighted on Daichi and Terushima’s shoulders.  
  
\- Crime Coefficient is 329. Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.  
  
Ennoshita forced his way and knocked Terushima down. From the beginning he knew that he was no match for him, given the timing and experience gap. His neutral face was twisted with pain.  
  
\- That’s not the look you should give to a criminal, Daichi teased.  
  
\- Goodbye Sawamura Daichi, I’m glad I met you.  
  
And he pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
46.  
  
\- I checked your Psycho Pass. It’s good that you stabilised.  
  
Yuuji glared back.  
  
\- Don’t even talk to me.


End file.
